


Plugged In

by Marshmalloween



Series: Loki and Darcy kinktober [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Writing, Crack Fic, F/M, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Sex Toys, implied future smut, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: Loki ruined Darcy training with his smartphone
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Series: Loki and Darcy kinktober [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Plugged In

**Author's Note:**

> Sex Toys - @the-th-horniest-book-club Kinktober 12th Oct 👻
> 
> Unbeta! Any grammar mistakes will be on me.

“Reindeer games!” Tony Stark yelled at Loki as he sat next to him. “Didn’t know you found a smartphone useful. I thought you could just  _ magicked _ anything you want.” 

Loki glanced at the playboy philanthropist. It’s not a rare occasion for Loki and Tony to casually talk nonsense or just in the presence of each other. But he understood that a lot of people think it’s weird and it amused him.

“Odin has limited my magic although I can still do things to entertain myself. Also, this is something that I need to take control manually or it wouldn’t be fun.” He chuckled. 

Tony glanced at Loki curiously as if he knew the God of Mischief definitely up for  _ mischief _ . “Well...are you gonna just sit all day in here or you gonna join us for some training? Tin man here can have some sparring partners since Capsicle has been out of town.”

Loki green eyes twinkled in excitement as he declined Tony’s invitation for a combat today. He has better things to do. His gaze shifted to the far left, at Darcy. Darcy did what she would call  _ dodge the ball _ .

“Looks like my pet is having a good time,” Loki muttered to himself as he noticed Darcy only trained with the Agent that always made Sergeant Barnes hot on the heels lately. 

Loki heard Darcy let out a groan as she landed on her back. She was helped to stand up and continue her move, but suddenly something happened. She let out a surprised yelp and moved her upper thighs closed towards each other in a weird manner.

“Darcy are you alright?”

“Yep...yes yes I’m ahhh— ah-right.” She made inaudible  _ fyuhh  _ as she swept away some sweats on her forehead. 

“Are you sure?”

“Nu—uh I’m Ssu—ure— Agent.” Darcy let out another groaned as her body looked like it trembled in excitement.

Believed in Darcy's words, both of them resume their training again. However, it only took another ten minutes for Darcy to lose her concentration. Her body half convulsed as her fingers palmed her stomach. 

Her blue eyes widely searched for something or someone inside the gym, and when she found Loki with his smartphone and posed some shit-eating grin face, Darcy almost lost it. 

He can feel the furied that came from Darcy as she glared dagger at him. But it didn’t stop Loki to swipe the apps up and down on the screen. Enjoying the reaction on her face.

“Tonight is definitely going to be fun.” Loki thought as he saw Darcy walked closer to him. 

The only thing he could do right now, was simply made the toy vibrate uncontrollably with his smartphone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos are highly desirable 💋
> 
> \--
> 
> I'm @chuuulip on Tumblr


End file.
